


U P R I S I N G

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corruption Kink, F/M, Priest AU, Smut., noncon, the societal construct of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Dean is a priest and he can’t wait to corrupt you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 34





	U P R I S I N G

Y/N’s P.O.V.

Everyone loved Father Dean. It was hard not to. With those sensible eyes and killer smile, he was single-handedly responsible for raising the youth’s participation in our local church, if only of those who were attracted to males. 

Which was what made my suspicions even worse to deal with. How can you voice your intuition`s whispers to a community that adores the object of them? Even more concerning was the fact that, in theory, that really wasn’t much to complain about.

What could I say? That I felt his eyes on me anytime we were in the same environment? That the weight of his stare, the intensity of it, seemed to burn through my clothes and leave me naked under a hunger that shouldn’t be present in a man of the cloth?

No one would believe me. I was well aware of that. So I just remained silent, kept my head down, and tried to keep up with the work I had been performing for our community under the church’s guidance like I’d done long before Father Dean had moved into our little town. 

But of course, things could never be that simple. I knew that eventually, there would come a time when I would have to be completely alone with him, in order to figure some stuff out for a particular event or whatnot. It happened under Father Thomas’ guidance before he retired and left the younger priest in his place. It was just a fact that it would happen, then. It was just a matter of *when.

And in my opinion, it came much too quickly.

“Oh, Y/N. Good, I was hoping I’d catch you before you left. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the Thanksgiving charity event.” Innocent words, but the way his eyes sparkled let me know that there was something else in his mind, something he could not let out while there were people around us. Especially when those people were my parents.

“Father Dean, another fantastic sermon, as always.” Just my luck, of course, my parents absolutely loved him and saw nothing even remotely weird in the way he always stood too close to me than it was really necessary whenever I helped him during service or even when he wanted to talk to me. 

“Thank you, Ma’am. I guess I just get… inspired whenever I look out into this incredible group of faith.” His eyes ran over my body as he said that, and I had to refrain from shivering. Seriously, what was wrong with him? Or was there something wrong with me?

Dean’s P.O.V.

“Yes, attendance has been much higher since you assumed the church. I guess we have you to thank for it!” Guess there was no need to say that the only attendance that mattered to me was hers. If only her parents knew…

“Ah, but a priest isn’t much without his congregation, and this one owes its soul to your beautiful daughter. Do you mind if she comes in to help me settle the Thanksgiving event tomorrow evening? I’ll be taking part in a meditative retreat until then.” I saw *her furrow her brows, clearly skeptical of my excuse, but her parents easily bought it, just like I expected them too.

“Of course we don’t mind! Y/N loved the church, she’ll do anything for it. You’ll come tomorrow, won’t you, dear?” She hesitated for a second, glancing from her parents to me, both sides showing our best expecting faces, only one tailor-made.

“Sure. I’ll be here.” I knew she could see glimpses of who I really was despite this whole plastic armor I had built around me. That was precisely why I wanted her, why I needed her. We were both built of the same material, I just had to make her see it.

“I’ll be waiting.”

Y/N’s P.O.V.

The church was empty when I made my way inside, the old wood scratching at the floor and making me wince. I’d never been completely alone here. Somehow what used to be my place of worship, a sanctuary from all evil, seemed dead and terrifying at such an hour. 

Where was Father Dean?

“Y/N?” Just as I thought, his voice cut through the cold tension in the room, making me sigh in relief. “I’m back here.” That made me hesitate, but just for a second. Even if I’d never been to the priest’s private quarters before, anything was better than staying here alone for another second.

I only realized my mistake when I pushed open the half-closed door to find a very naked man, all muscles and gold hues under the light of the thousands of candles around the room. It made me drop the bag I had in my hand, but he didn’t seem all that bothered by it. Oh, no. His fist still wrapped around his member, his movements never stopped as I stood there, hypnotized by the threshold as he opened his eyes to stare into mine.

“Glad to see you arrived, my child. Take a seat.” Maybe it was the incense in the air, but I obeyed without any sort of hesitation, my legs taking me to the chair right in front of the bed where he laid. “Lay back,” he instructed, and I did so, automatically opening my legs to keep my balance as I tried to relax against the chair. His movements had picked up some speed, and I found myself attracted to a single drop of sweat that ran from his neck, down his abs, until it reached… *there.

“Don’t you want to take off that pretty dress, kid?” He asked, that know-it-all smirk that elicited shivers from me once more taking over his beautiful face. “I bet you’re pretty uncomfortable over there”.

He wasn’t wrong. In this room, the fire from the candles had scared the cold away, and I could feel myself dripping, the light fabric of the dress I was wearing sticking against my skin and begging me to obey him, to take it off. Even my underwear felt ruined, clinging to my lower parts and tingling, begging me for some kind of release I didn’t know how to give. 

The dress was on the floor before I could understand I had been the one who took it off. Father Dean groaned, eyes half-hidden by heavy eyelids never faltering from me, taking me in, drinking me up. “Take it all off,” came his next suggestion, and again I didn’t feel like protesting. His gaze on me left me feeling powerful and powerless at the same time, incapable of opposing any of his wishes but also unwilling to do so. Why would I, when it made him bite his lip and throw his head back, exposing more of his sinewy skin that had my mouth watering?

I wondered if he wanted to see me as naked as he was because somehow, I managed to provoke the same reaction in him. The thought spurred me on, leaving me naked on the chair he ordered me to sit on, awaiting further instructions. They came sooner than I expected.

“Touch yourself for me.” Now that was something I couldn’t immediately obey, not without some sort of hesitation. This… This was against everything I knew, everything I had been taught up until now. But if Father Dean was suggesting - ordering it, really - could it really be that bad?

“If… If I do this, won’t I be punished?” I finally asked, my voice sounding small and meek even to my own ears. But through all of my fears, Father Dean just kept his fist moving, eyes dark as he analyzed me like he knew me so well.

Dean’s P.O.V.

The question made me want to laugh, and if it wasn’t for the deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression that she wore, I probably would have. But her panic only added to the fire of my desire, making me even more determined to have that girl under my spell and *break her.

“Do you want to be punished?” She pressed her lips tightly, thighs clenching as she didn’t know what to answer, and it was then that I did laugh. “It’s a joke, silly girl. Of course, you won’t be punished. Not tonight, anyway.”

Before she could pay attention to the last part of my comment, I sat up, at last stopping my own movements on my painfully throbbing member. “Just put your fingers inside of you. I promise it’ll feel nothing like a punishment.”

I was captivated by the spot between her thighs as I watched her slowly but surely obey my instructions, a single digit exploring her own lower lips before briefly dipping inside. “Y-You mean like this?” Came the question laced with uncertainty, and I had to chuckle. Her innocence was just so adorable.

It had to go.

“P-Please,” she whispered, looking on the verge of crying, and fuck if it didn’t make me even harder. “I don’t know what to do.” The decision was made for me. There was no part of me that second-guessed this, but the knowledge of my professions still hovered over me, making my plans all the more instigating.

“I’ll teach you.”

I hissed as I watched one of my fingers penetrate her, the way I’d be doing with my cock in a short time. She was tight, just like I imagined her to be. But some wetness was already there, and I knew just the way to get more of it.

“W-What are you doing?” She asked when she saw the concentration in my face, my lips tightly pressed and my eyebrows frowning as I continued to look at the way she struggled to accept a single finger, curling it inside of her and tapping on her walls while I searched for her sweet spot.

“Just looking for something, darling. Relax, it’ll be easier if you relax.” I used my free hand to caress her head, and she met my eyes for a brief moment before giving me a semblance of a smile, nodding to herself as if to say, ‘yes, I can do this.’

As I witnessed her muscles slowly lose their tension bit by bit, my quest was rewarded, and upon rubbing my finger over her sweet spot, all of her body became tense again. “Shh… It’s okay, angel,” I rushed to reassure her. “This is what I was looking for. This is the special place that will bring you incredible pleasure, but only if you think about me while you touch it. Alright?”

“W-When I touch it?” She managed to ask, and I had to bite back a smile at the sight of her struggling to keep her eyes open or even breathe while I kept thrusting against her spot. Just to make it more difficult - and because she was definitely wet enough now - I added another finger, and one of her tiny hands immediately flew down to encircle my wrist when she felt the stretch I was forcing.

“Yes, you’ll do this every night from now on. And you’ll think of me while you do it.” She gasped continuously, like she was about to choke on air at any second, and it only added to my amusement and arousal.

“I-I feel full.” Now that had a chuckle easily making its way from me and into the heavy atmosphere of the room, briefly startling her. Poor little thing. She really had no idea that this was only the beginning.

“And yet, you take my fingers so well…” She could barely speak now, eyes almost closed as she fought the sensations her body was so desperate to feel. “You’ll get used to it. I’ll watch you do it next time.”

That caught her attention, her eyes snapping open to meet mine. I could only grin at her panicked face, especially since I could feel her cunt clenching around my fingers, signaling that her orgasm was approaching.

“N-Next time?” Nodding patiently, I quickened the movements on her nub as I spoke over her cries, making sure to drag her release as much as possible.

“Yes. Next time. I’m going to take you now.” Standing up once again, I groaned as I used the lubricant of her juices still covering my fingers to jerk myself off once more, before leaning down to grab her and throw her on the bed I once occupied.

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Now, I was growing tired of her questions. While her innocence was still charming, I wanted nothing more than to burn it to the ground, so I could build her up to be the woman I wanted her to become as quickly as possible.

“Not *to you. *With you.” She yelped when I yanked her closer to the edge of the bed before climbing on it, squeezing her perfect thighs to keep them open for me. “It’s only fair, don’t you think so? You’ve been teasing me for so long…”

I could hear her breath hitching as she watched me rub my member between her lower lips, her mouth inevitably falling open at the sensation it provided. “I-I don’t think it’s gonna fit.” My head fell to the side, smiling down at the angel spread out for my viewing pleasure. Not much longer until I painted her soul the same color as mine.

“You don’t have to worry about that, sweetheart. Don’t you trust me? I am your priest, after all.” That shut her up for once, too scared to insult me, the precious little thing. Now there was nothing in the way of me getting exactly what I wanted.

“I promise it’ll feel really good, darling.” At least for me, it would. The second I saw her surrender, the trust in her eyes that I would never do anything to compromise her, that’s when I pushed into her, slowly but not stopping until I had completely bottomed out inside her tight cavern. This was the real religious experience people were simply too scared to acknowledge. Nothing could compare to the corruption of an innocent soul, especially one that trusted me so entirely.

I watched with perverse satisfaction the way she bit her lip to keep her cries in, not wanting to upset me further. But then she tried to cover her face, probably to hide her tears from my eyes, not knowing that I wanted to see them running down her cheeks, messing her up even further.

“Keep these here,” I growled, pulling her hands over her head while trying not to become overwhelmed by the simple feeling of her once virgin pussy squeezing the hell out of me. I had no idea how I’d be able to hold back, and so I didn’t. It was best for her to learn now. She wouldn’t be leaving this bed so soon, anyway.

“Aw, is it too much?” I mocked when I finally started pounding her and the tears rolled down, just like I wished for, while she whimpered and pleaded underneath me. “Sh… I know, I know. You’re gonna learn to love it, did you know? You’re gonna love to be fucked by me, and you’ll beg me for it, over and over and over again.”

Her cries began to be interrupted by breathless gasps, and I chuckled knowingly, understanding that the pain was slowly subsiding to introduce her to this new world of pleasure I’d be the only one to share with her.

“This is what your life will be like, from now on. No one else will ever get to have you.” When her orgasm finally hit her, I had to move quickly so I wouldn’t spill inside of her, pulling away just in time to order her to get on her knees. It was her blissful expression, paired with those eyes that screamed adoration, that had me painting her face with my cum, an image I’d never forget.

“Now tell me, isn’t this much better than praying, angel?”


End file.
